Besides using contact terminals to achieve an electrical connection between an electrical connector and a corresponding electrical connector, a mechanical connection between the electrical connector and the corresponding electrical connector is getting firmer by using the snap hook of the electrical connector to buckle with the hook opening of the corresponding electrical connector. To pull out the corresponding electrical connector from the electrical connector, it is necessary to firstly decouple the connection between the snap hook of the electrical connector and the hook opening of the corresponding electrical connector.
A conventional tripping device of the electrical connector is a button type tripping device that a tripping button of the electrical connector is disposed on an end surface of the electrical connector and the tripping button goes deep into the interior of the electrical connector. The tripping button is linked to the snap hook. When the tripping button is pressed, the snap hook can be driven to sink and release the buckles between the snap hook and the hook opening of the corresponding electrical connector, so that the corresponding electrical connector can be removed.
However, nowadays the distance between each component on the motherboard is getting smaller and smaller. When the housing or obstacle is too close to the tripping button, the finger cannot go deeply to press the tripping button so as to cause an inconvenience on the tripping operation.